


Too Much That Time Cannot Erase

by Starjargon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Fix-it: s04e13 Journey's End, First Attempt at Drabble, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Journey's End fix-it. Title from Evanescence's My Immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much That Time Cannot Erase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganfm/gifts).



> This idea kept running through my head, and I wanted to try to write it as my first drabble attempt. Still not there, so it's a double drabble. For the lovely morganfm, for being wonderful. Please review.

Amelia Pond was not simply the "Girl Who Waited." She was the "Girl Who Remembered" as well. She remembered her family back into existence. She remembered her Rory time and again. And, she remembered a very old friend, who wasn't imaginary after all.

Yet for a brief moment- one, infinite moment, all traces of the renowned Doctor disappeared from existence, pulled into the cracks in the universe. And, nearly everyone who had ever met him suddenly forgot. All except one woman, oblivious to this void, who had already forgotten- a very long time ago. And, when the legendary Doctor was erased from existence, so too were all buried threats to her very human mind.

But then, glorious Pond that she was, Amelia remembered. And the cracks were fixed. And all that had once happened, perhaps now never happened. Yet, perhaps it all had. Or ,perhaps some things slipped through the cracks, whilst others remained. But because sometimes there are those moments- those rare, precious, unexplainable moments that some choose to call miracles, perhaps more than just the good Doctor was restored.

Or, maybe he _was_ all that was restored. All Donna Temple-Noble knew was that now she remembered too. Forever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Woman Left This For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750213) by [morganfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganfm/pseuds/morganfm)




End file.
